1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device for use in connection with decorative light strands. The storage device for decorative light strands has particular utility in connection with safely and conveniently housing decorative lights to avoid breakage and entanglement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Strands of decorative lights are becoming more popular than ever, with different colored strands available for St. Patrick""s Day, Easter, Independence Day, Halloween, Christmas, and other holidays. These types of lights typically include an elongated electrical conductor-pair cord with multiple electric lights connected along the cord at equally spaced intervals. Electrical plugs are connected at each end, allowing multiple strands to be serially connected with one end of the connected light strings available for insertion into a source of electrical power. Storage of these light strands presents a problem for many decorators. Decorative light strands are typically packaged in flat rectangular cardboard boxes with the lights wrapped around plastic or cardboard inserts. Once the lights have been removed from their initial packaging, reusing the packaging is close to impossible. Rewinding the lights into the exact configuration in which they were initially packaged presents a formidable task that is extremely tedious and time consuming. Moreover, the lights are typically twisted and do not lie flat, making it difficult to fit the lights in their original boxes. Moreover, these cardboard boxes are typically flimsy and easily crushed or torn, providing little protection for the lights when stored with other decorations. Other means for storing the devices have led to tangled strands and broken lights. Untangling the strands can be both frustrating and time consuming, and any excessive force applied to the process can damage the light strands. Therefore, a storage device which allows the user to easily and safely store the light strands without breakage or tangling of the strands would save time and energy, as well as eliminating frustration and adding to the enjoyment of the decorating process.
A further problem associated with decorative light strands is storage space. These decorative lights are typically used only once a year, so they must be placed in storage for a majority of the year. Since a large number of light strands are typically used both inside and outside the dwelling or business establishment, a feature allowing multiple such storage devices to be stacked would allow the user to efficiently store the strands without breaking the lights.
New types of lighting strands include swag, icicle, and net styles, which present a new set of storage problems for the decorator. Typical storage devices allow for the strands to be wrapped around a lattice or cylindrical post and then inserted into a storage receptacle. However, these new varieties of light strands have secondary strands which hang below the main light strand. Many of these storage devices make no provision for allowing these secondary strands to hang below the main strand, instead allowing these secondary strands to become entangled with each other or with the main strand. Untangling these secondary strands can be time consuming and lead to frustration for the decorator. Additionally, any excessive force applied to the untangling process can damage the electrical cord to which the lights are attached. Therefore, a storage device which allows the secondary strands of these newer varieties of lighting strands to hang below the main light strand without becoming entangled would save time and eliminate the frustration associated with decorating with these light strands.
The use of storage devices for decorative light strings is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,899 to Mary M. Rabbitt discloses a package for storing decorative lights that includes an elongated cylindrical core with notches in the ends and a protective cylindrical outer cover. The light strands are wound around the exterior of the core, with the electrical connector plugs extending through the notches, after which the cover is placed over the core. However, the Rabbitt ""899 patent makes no provision for allowing secondary strands of decorative lights, such as icicle, net, and swag style lights, to hang below the main strand without becoming entangled. Additionally, since the Rabbitt ""899 device is cylindrical and does not provide a cap, and thus no flat surface, for either end of the cylinder, it would not be suitable for stacking. Although different embodiments of the Rabbitt ""899 device provide various geometrical shapes for the external cover, these devices still provide no end caps for the cover, reducing the supporting strength of the cover and leaving the lights at either end open to damage if tightly packed in an attic or closet. Therefore, the Rabbitt ""899 device would not prove to be a safe and efficient way to store multiple light strands.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,965 to John E. Miller discloses a light storage device made of corrugated cardboard and consisting of a vertical core around which the lights are wound and a rectangular carton into which the wound lights are then placed. However, the Miller ""965 patent makes no provision for effectively storing lights strands such as icicle, net, and swag styles without allowing their secondary strands to become entangled with the main strand. Additionally, the Miller ""965 patent suggests the container be made from corrugated cardboard, leaving it susceptible to being torn or smashed and damaging the contained lights if other decorations are stored on top of the device.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341, 291 to Leo F. Dow discloses the ornamental design for a stirring pot that contains a cylindrical pot with a lid having two cross shaped stirring members suspended from its center. However, the Dow ""291 patent does not provide a central cylindrical core that is sufficient for having lights wound around it. Additionally, the configuration of the multiple stirring members of the Dow ""291 device would make it tedious and time consuming to wind the light strand around and between each extension. Finally, the Dow ""291 device does not have a flat top surface onto which a second device could be stacked, eliminating the possibility of using the Dow ""291 device for efficiently storing multiple light strands.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,250 to Darryl Kurt Walters discloses a light string mounting storage system for storing a light string and removably coupling the light string to a building. The device includes an elongated hollow tube about which a light string can be wound and hook and loop fasteners for securing the light string to the exterior of the tube. However, the Walters ""250 patent does not provide a means for storing icicle, net, and swag style lights without exposing the secondary strands of these lights to entanglement. Furthermore, due to the elongated nature of the Walters ""250 device, it would not provide a stable base upon which another of the same device could be stacked. Therefore, the Walters ""250 device would not serve as a stable and efficient means for storing multiple light strands.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,619 to Cynthia L. Garis discloses a light string carrier that includes a lattice around which a light string may be wrapped, a carrying handle atop the lattice, and a hinged two-part carrier cover that fits over the lattice and allows the handle to protrude through the top. However, the Garis ""619 patent makes no provision for allowing secondary strands of decorative lights, such as icicle, net, and swag style lights, to hang below the main strand without becoming entangled. Additionally, the configuration of the storage receptacle of the Garis""619 device is such that the sides slope inward from the top to the bottom, thus the device provides a sloped surface unsuitable for stacking purposes.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,339 to Alicia A. Dobson discloses a storage receptacle for Christmas lights and accessories that consists of multiple rectangular lattice members with handles around which the lights may be wound and a rectangular storage receptacle with lid in which multiple lattices may be suspended by inserting the terminal end of each lattice member handle into slots formed in the top edges of opposing walls of the storage receptacle. However, the Dobson ""339 patent makes no provision for effectively storing lights strands such as icicle, net, and swag styles without allowing their secondary strands to become entangled with the main strand. Furthermore, if the Dobson ""339 device is placed on its side for storage, movement of the lattices is likely, leading to possible breakage of light bulbs in the light strands.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a storage device for decorative light strands that allows a user to safely and efficiently store decorative light strands to avoid breakage and entanglement, especially of secondary light strands with the main strand. The Rabbitt ""899, Miller ""965, Walters ""250, Garis ""619, and Dobson ""339 patents make no provision for allowing secondary strands of decorative lights, such as icicle, net, and swag style lights, to hang below the main strand without becoming entangled. Additionally, the Rabbitt ""899, Dow ""291, Walters ""250, and Garis ""619 devices are not suitably configured for stacking multiple units for efficient storage of a plurality of light strands. Furthermore, the suggestion that the Miller ""965 device be made from corrugated cardboard, leaves it susceptible to being torn or smashed and damaging the contained lights if other decorations are stored on top of the device. In addition, if the Dobson ""339 device is placed on its side for storage, movement of the lattices is likely, leading to possible breakage of light bulbs in the light strands. Finally, the Dow ""291 device does not provide a central core suitable for supporting wound lights, and the multiple stirring members would make winding lights on this device tedious and time consuming.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved storage device for decorative light strands that safely stores decorative light strands to avoid breakage and entanglement and provides a stackable container that allows efficient storage of the light strands. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the storage device for decorative light strands according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely and conveniently housing decorative lights to avoid breakage and entanglement.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of storage devices for decorative light strings now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved storage device for decorative light strands, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved storage device for decorative light strands and method which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a storage device for decorative light strands which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a cylindrical storage receptacle with a locking lid having a handle on top and a cylindrical core extruding from the bottom and on to which decorative light strands can be wound. The lid contains a rubber seal with which the handle can be locked or can be slid downwards for rotating the core for playing out the light strand or winding the lights onto the core. A plurality of J-shaped hooks protrudes from the bottom of the core to help retain the lights on the core.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a plurality of elastic bands connected to the bottom of the lid which attach to the hooks and help secure the light strands on the core. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved storage device for decorative light strands that has all of the advantages of the prior art storage devices for decorative light strings and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved storage device for decorative light strands that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved storage device for decorative light strands that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a storage device for decorative light strands economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new storage device for decorative light strands that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a storage device for decorative light strands for safely and conveniently housing these lights to avoid breakage and entanglement. This allows the decorator to use and store these lights quickly and efficiently without spending an undue amount of time untangling the lights or replacing bulbs broken during improper storage.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a storage device for decorative light strands that allows the strands to be directly wound onto or unwound from the storage device. This simplifies the decorating process, providing the decorator with a safe method of containing the strands while placing them on or removing them from the desired location and leading to a more enjoyable decorating experience.
Even yet another object of the present invention is to provide a storage device for decorative light strands that provides a secure means for holding the lights against the cylinder upon which they are wound. This keeps the lights from slipping from the cylinder due to gravity during lengthy storage and gives the owner peace of mind that the strands will not be damaged due to movement.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a storage device for decorative light strands that provides a receptacle for successfully storing new types of decorative lights with secondary strands, such as icicle, net, and swag styles. This allows these new styles of decorative lights to be stored without the secondary strands becoming entangled with the main strand.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved storage device for decorative light strands that is capable of being stacked upon another such storage device. This allows the decorator to efficiently store multiple strands of lights using the minimum amount of space while ensuring that the lights will not be damaged or become entangled.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.